Mesmerized By Your Eyes:
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: Jenna Potter has only recently discovered she's related to Harry Potter, between that, transferring to Hogwarts, earning a reputation, a certain twin named Fred just had to become infatuated by her!
1. Chapter 1

…**:Mesmerized By Your Eyes:…**

**By Larien**

**Chapter One**

**You're Who!**

**

* * *

Summary: **Jenna Potter has only recently found out she's related to Harry Potter, between that, transferring to Hogwarts, earning a reputation, a certain twin named Fred had to become obsessed with her!

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rated: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **Language/Violence

**Authoress's Notes: **I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, I promise they're being worked on...PROMISE! I've just become infatuated with Fred...I think he's amazing and hott...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Harry Potter Books I-VI in hardcover and Harry Potter Movies I-III on DVD and a ton of Marauder fanart...

* * *

Jennifer more better known as Jenna walked down a long corridor of Hogwarts, she had already seen Albus Dumbledore and was now supposed to find Harry Potter who was supposed to be in Charms class, 7th year of course…now problem was, where was 7th years Charms class? Jenna had never stepped foot in Hogwarts even though she was a witch, she had gone to Beaubaxtons all her life…until she'd found out about her roots and connection to Harry Potter…Madame Maxime had been reluctant to let her go, but Jenna's pleading finally let Jenna out of Beaubaxtons into "Dumbly-dorre's" School…just then class let out and students poured into the hallway, as soon as they saw Jenna they whispered amongst themselves, but Jenna ignored them. _As soon as I find Harry, I'll show them who I really am…_Jenna thought. Just then a boy and his friends walked by, Jenna realized who it was… 

"Harry! Harry! Is it you?" Jenna called.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. Jenna ran to catch up and soon was face to face with the boy…

"Hello, I am Harry…if you're looking for Harry Potter that is." Harry said.

Jenna nodded.

"I've been looking for you…my name is Jenna…Jenna Potter and I have reasons to believe that I am your second cousin." She said.

Harry looked stunned for a moment…then burst out.

"YOU'RE **MY** SECOND COUSIN? Then where have you been all my life…!" Harry yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't figure out that we were related until just this past month and I only got to Hogwarts this morning." Jenna said wincing.

"Oh well, how am I supposed to believe you?" Harry asked.

Jenna pulled out her wand and conjured up the family tree she'd been working on…

"I started becoming curious about my family's roots last year, I've been working on it all summer and just last week I found out about you…I started at Ableforth Jared Potter who was my or our great great grandfather…gradually I traced the roots out and see, we're down there." Jenna pointed to two pictures at the bottom of the tree.

Sure enough, there was a picture of Lily and James Potter above Harry's picture…

"So how are you related to me?"

"You're grandfather and my grandfather are twin brothers, that makes your father and mine cousins and you and I second cousins. Am I being confusing?"

"No…it's just, this is sort of sudden."

"For me it was too."

Hermione and Ron where also half stunned.

"Then…is your mum and dad still alive?" Harry asked.

"Nope, they were aurors like your parents and they got killed around the time that your parents got killed too…" Jenna said, "I've been living with foster wizard parents since then."

Harry nodded…

"Now that I've half explained and you need to get to class how about we meet during dinner? It's in the Great Hall, correct?" Jenna asked.

"Yepp, at approximately 6-7pm, I'll see you then."

"Okay Harry, it was nice meeting you, I still have tons more to explain and I know you have a lot of questions." Jenna said as she walked off.

Harry waved and he and his friends set off for Herbology class.

As Jenna was walking outside towards the lake someone stopped her…

"Don't remember seeing anyone like you here before." He said.

"I'm sorry, but who might you be?" Jenna asked.

"Fredick Johann Weasely, otherwise known as Fred. You?" He said.

"Jennifer Ashylnn Potter. Call me Jenna though." Jenna said.

"Great! My twin, George should be here somewhere…we're already graduated, we're just here to pick up our diplomas." Fred said.

"Fred and George Weasely? That's you!" Jenna asked.

"Last time I checked it was."

"You're the co-owner with your twin of Weasley's Wizareding Wheezes right!" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Yepp, the very same."

"I'm one of your long distances customers, previously from France, Jenna Potter on the list, I've ordered all my gags from you! Chocolate?" Jenna extended her hand with a Chocolate Caramel.

Fred took it, "Uhh, thanks."

As soon as he swallowed it he began growing purple hair and his nose grew out to that of Pinocchio's, his hand started sprouting hair and warts and his ears changed to an elephant's ears…

"Hey Fred! Did you call—WOAH! What happened to you?" George asked as he rounded the bend.

"I got pranked…by a girl no less." Fred grinned.

"Which girl?"

"Her." Fred pointed to Jenna.

George was quite stunned…the first girl to ever prank them…amazing…

"So, Jenna, is there a way to reverse this?"

"Yepp…"

"How?" Asked George.

"You'll have to find out, but until then…toodles!"

Herbology had ended and students were going down to dinner…Jenna had to go find Harry no less and leave the twins there…with one looking like a complete and utter idiot.

"WAIT! What do you want for the counter effect?" Fred asked.

"I don't know…I'll think of something soon though."

Fred sighed…it was going to be a long day…and he still had to go see Dumbledore!

**-Great Hall-**

Jenna sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Harry to come, as she waited she chatted with two girls named Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Needless to say, it had not been enjoyable, all those girls did was gossip! Harry, Hermione, and Ron came down after awhile and sat down beside Jenna…

"So, what did you want to explain to me?" Harry asked.

"I have nothing more to explain, it's your turn to ask questions." Jenna said.

Harry grabbed piece of corn bread, took a bite, then began talking.

"Who where your parents?"

"If you must know, my mother's name was Jillian Griswold Potter, my father's name was Marc Anthony Potter." Jenna replied.

"Marc Anthony Potter? _The Marc Anthony Potter!_" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes and yes, why?" Jenna replied dully.

"He was one of the most greatest Aurors of all time! He invented a stunning spell that could go through shield charms all the same! It was amazing!" Hermione babbled away.

"Of course…he was just simply amazing, in fact, he was soo amazing that he and his wife often were out on raids and they weren't present at their daughter's first birthday, they died on her second day of nursery school at age 2 and they got as far to think my name was Julian and I was a male!" Jenna burst out.

"Oh…sorry, that's horrible." Hermione quieted down.

"But enough of my problems, I know you've been worse off Harry." Jenna said, "It must've been awful sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"I have a gift…I'm not sure if it's a curse or a gift, I looked into your eyes, and I saw your past, bits of it as I spoke. I'm sorry I made you go back there." Jenna said softly.

"It's quite alright, being ignored and stuff is almost as worse."

"Is anyone in our family still alive at all?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nope, sad to say. No one, not even an owl is alive from our past, everyone is dead except for Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley."

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Quite sad isn't it? If they hadn't died for honor maybe we'd have real families." Jenna said.

"Mmhmm."

Just then the Weaseley twins burst in the Great Hall, Fred was still looking like an idiot and both were red from seeing all the people staring at them. Fred sat down beside Jenna…

"C'mon girl…tell me the counter effect…please!" He begged… "My hotness is gone! All gone!"

"Peanut Butter." Jenna answered.

"Peanut Butter! What's that bloody supposed to mean?" Fred asked.

"You wanted something and I gave it to you."

George understood and immediately shoved a spoonful of peanut butter into his twin's mouth…Fred's face contorted but in a couple of seconds after he swallowed it, he was back to normal.

"Blimey! I'm me again! I'm handsome and hot again!" Fred said delighted.

"Thanks Jenna…he just wouldn't shut up about the counter effect and…" George bent down and whispered into Jenna's ear, "_You_"

Jenna blushed…_me_? Who would think about me? Jenna felt red around her face as Fred winked at her on the way towards the Headmaster.

'_Just great, I've only just moved from Beaubaxtons, found out I have a second cousin who happens to be the most famous boy wizard of all time, and now I have a joke obsessed twin infatuated with me! Tell me this can't get worse.'_

And as if hell had heard her plea…two dozen boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had just lined up for her autograph…

Jenna groaned as she finished signing the last bit, she was tired, grouchy, and in deep thought. Harry sympathized the way that Jenna felt, lately Harry couldn't go out without getting mobbed either.

"How about some quidditch?" Harry suggested.

"Quidditch? Really?" Jenna asked.

"Sure! You play?" Harry asked.

"I play Chaser/Seeker." Jenna said.

"Wow. I can do you in Chaser even though I'm a seeker." Harry said.

"Sure! Let's go, where's the Quidditch Pitch?" Jenna asked getting up.

"C'mon." Harry said leading the way.

"What model broom do you have?" Jenna asked.

"Firebolt, from my godfather." Harry said glumly.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry about your godfather." Jenna said.

"S'all right, what about you?"

"I have a Firebolt V.2. Madame Maxime said it wasn't released on the market yet when she gave it to me this morning." Jenna said.

"Oh wow! I read about those."

"I haven't tried it out yet so let's go."

**-Quidditch Pitch-**

Jenna and Harry started by racing each other around the pitch for a few times, her Firebolt V.2 proved to be good after all. Finally after their third lap, Ron released two Quaffles. Jenna and Harry each caught one and were now trying to block each other and score at the same time which proved hard. Just then two flashes of red came by.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jenna asked.

The red stopped and it revealed Fred and George…

"Must they follow me everywhere just because I pranked them?" Jenna muttered.

Without warning Fred snatched the Quaffle from Jenna and scored into Harry's goal.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP! I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE!" Jenna yelled at Fred.

"Hey…just helping a pretty girl out when she needs it." Fred smirked.

"I **_DIDN'T_** ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" Jenna flew over to Fred and kicked him in the shins.

"Owww…geez woman, you can kick!" Fred groaned and doubled over.

"Serves you right you prat…never mess with Jenna Potter." Jenna smirked and flew away.

"She just mesmerizes me more every time I see her." Fred said dreamily.


	2. Earning Back My Reputation

…**:Mesmerized By Your Eyes:…**

**By Larien**

**Chapter Two**

**Earning Back My Reputation…**

_**Authoress Notes: **I just want to say, thanks for the three reviews I received…I'm happy about that…what I'm not happy about is the flame…technically it's not that bad of a flame but I'm still not happy…I get to choose my own OCs…whether you like it or not is not my business…I write for pleasure and enjoyment...not cause I want to send it to a publisher though many people tell me I should…I've come a long way with my stories and if you want to see my first so called "Mary-Sue" Jenna's not bad at all compared to her…so stop flaming, it's a waste of your time and mine…Jenna has a Firebolt V.2 because Madame Maxime has connections and got it for Jenna as a going away gift…now stop bugging me! Sowwie if this is kind of weird and the whole Hermione thing...gee...I don't really like doing fillers...and uhhm...yea...hope it doesn't seem to sudden...you'll see in the chap...okie? Someone who knows French...tell me I did the whole hazelnut thingie right...I got that from a book..."Mary, Bloody Mary"...so not sure_

Jenna huffed as she walked back to the Gryffindor Dormitory Room, even though she hadn't been sorted she had been placed with Harry in the same house…bad thing was, that stupid Fred was in the same house too, even worse was, that Fred was supposed to be her guide…Jenna groaned. Stupid, dumb Fred…why does he have to become obsessed with me? I don't like him at all!

_Yes, you do…_a little voice said.

I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT!

The voice quieted down but Jenna knew it was going to come back and taunt her later…Jenna put away her Firebolt V.2 and flopped down on her bed next to Lavender Brown, as much as Jenna hated the girl, she'd have to deal with it. Jenna opened her trunk and took out her clothes to go shower, then she put back the locking spell on it, that couldn't be broken with Alohamora…instead only a personal password would unlock it. Jenna walked to the lavatories and began stripping off her sweaty clothes…her mind drifted back to France where her true home was…and her true love. His name was Alexander, and he somehow was 3 years older than her, that wouldn't be bad, but it was, because during fifth year, he had already graduated and become a teacher, and if that wasn't worse, a rumor spread about a "forbidden erotic" student-teacher relationship…still their relationship had persevered, now Alexander was back in France teaching while Jenna was here, that had agreed on a long distance relationship and Jenna had yet to write him about arriving safely in Hogwarts.

**(SEE! Jenna is not a total Mary-Sue…she has problems in her life! Just like you and me..)**

Jenna toweled off and went back to her bed and whipped out a piece of parchment, as she rummaged around for her quill, her owl came flying in.

"Hey Noisette, what do you have for me?" Jenna asked untying the piece of parchment from Noisette's leg.

Noisette only hooted softly in response. Noisette was a falcon, in France, they used falcons because they were less obvious. Noisette was a particular hazel color and that's why Jenna named the owl Noisette which was French for Hazelnut.

**(I think it is…)**

Jenna unfolded the piece of parchment and read it.

_Jenn-_

_Hope you got to Hogwarts safely, I've been waiting all day for your letter, but it didn't come, I'm getting worried, send a reply ASAP. Love you._

_-Alexander_

Jenna smiled and got to work writing her letter up, after half an hour of pouring all her thoughts out she was proud of her work.

_Dear Alexander,_

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote all day, I did meet Harry as soon awhile after I got to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is quite nice and is letting me stay in the same house as Harry. I've also met his two friends, Hermione and Ron. They are pretty nice, except Hermione seems to be a know it all. I also met Ron's two brothers, you know, the owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? Fred and George, they're okay. I pranked them as soon as I figured who they were. I guess I shouldn't have, because know Fred has become obsessed with me. I do admit that he's quite dashing but never fear, you're the only one I have eyes for. Tomorrow I start classes with the seventh years. Worst part is that Fred is to be my guide for the week. I can't believe my luck! Harry is quite good at Quidditch and we spent most of the evening playing. My new Firebolt from Madame Maxime works great! I hope you're doing well teaching Charms over in France. Send my wishes to my mum and dad and of course Michelle when you have the chance. I'm awaiting your reply. Lots of love._

_-Jenna_

Satisfied, Jenna sent it off with Noisette. Michelle was Jenna's "sister" her foster parent's daughter. Michelle was the same age only a couple months older than Jenna. They were really good friends and had always been together and there for each other. Jenna flopped back down onto her bed, reminicising the day's events. It had been exciting…_I hope it gets better tomorrow, but knowing my luck, it probably won't, _Jenna thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**-Next Day (Great Hall) Breakfast-**

Jenna had come down bright and early with Harry and his friends for breakfast. She was now spreading cream cheese onto a bagel and awaiting the morning post. So far it hadn't come and Jenna was getting impatient, she wanted to see the news from the Daily Prophet and a reply from Alexander. Harry was casually chatting with Dean Thomas while Seamus tried to strike up a conversation with Lavender. So far, it wasn't working. Meanwhile near the end, Parvati was playing footsie with her boyfriend. Jenna, all in all, was amused by this, highly amused. It was like her and Alexander, only there was no footsie and no public flirting, okay, maybe a kiss or two, but not too much PDA. Only in private. Just then a ton of owls came in swooping down and delivering the post. Noisette came to Jenna with the newspaper and a letter. Jenna opened the letter first, but before she could read it she was stopped by Harry.

"Is that a falcon?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Jenna replied wanting to get to her letter.

"Why don't you have an owl?" Harry wondered as he fed his snowy owl, Hedwig some bacon.

"It's because in France we mostly use falcons." Jenna said.

"Oh, what's his or her name?" Harry asked again.

"Her name is Noisette. Yours?"

"She is Hedwig."

"Noisette? I believe it means hazelnut in French?" Hermione cut in.

"Yes, now I have a letter to read, can I please get to it?" Jenna interrupted.

Hermione shut up. Jenna opened the letter and found not one, but two letter inside.

_Dear Jenna,_

_Finally you reply! I was getting very worried about you! If you have any problems with Fred or George, send the word and I'll hex them into oblivion. I believe though, that you can outprank them any day. I hope you have good teachers for your Charms class, Madame Maxime misses you terribly and keeps bugging me about you…of course I kept sodding her off with excuses…I'm sorry to make this short but I have a tutoring session to go to. I'll write more later._

_Love,_

_Alexander_

Jenna laughed, Madame Maxime was nice but she could be annoying sometimes. Jenna opened the second piece of parchment and found it was from Michelle.

_Jenna!_

_I was about to go hex Alexander to see if he was keeping anything from me! I'm glad you're alright and I'm glad you found Harry, I hope Hogwarts is suiting you well, mum and dad send their wishes as well, I have to go now, Professor Gaston has eyes like an eagle…now you see why everyone hates History of Magic?_

_Toodles,_

_Michelle_

Jenna smiled, who in their right mind would like Gaston? He, for one, was ugly and two, was a terrible teacher. Jenna took out her schedule and looked at it…today she had Double Charms with Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, Potions with Slytherins, and History of Magic. She hadn't thought about electives today and was deciding upon Care of Magical Creatures since she liked that better than Divination or Muggle Studies…

Jenna then opened the newspaper and quickly threw it down after glancing at the front page…

**The Boy Who Lived has Rumored Second Cousin?**

**Article by Rita Skeeter**

Does the Boy Who Lived have a second cousin? Sources

reveal that he might have one!

Yesterday an anonymous source said that a

girl visited Harry at Hogwarts between

Charms and Herbology class, witnesses say

that she pulled out a family tree and it was said that

it looked like Harry had a second cousin!

Does this mean there are more

Mysterious family members to come?

We don't know that yet but hopefully there will

be good news for Harry in the future!

_Turn to Page B17 for more…_

Jenna fumed…did gossip go around this fast in school! What kind of school was this anyways? Considering that Harry had been through so much he still had to endure this kind of crap everyday? Jenna quickly burned the newspaper and went back to eating…until Fred and George came bounding into the Great Hall…

"Morning Hazelnut! We overheard that you named your falcon that…so why not call you that?" Fred said sweetly.

Jenna groaned…Extandable Ears of course…how could she have been so stupid? Then again, she sometimes was…

"Fancy going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Jenna?" Fred asked.

"No, I do not." Jenna replied curtly.

"And why would that be?" Fred smiled cheekily.

"Because…I have something called a _boyfriend_" Jenna hissed.

Fred looked stunned for a moment before saying something.

"A boyfriend, well, okay then, see you around." Fred said before leaving.

"Not to be rude, Jenna, but I think you hurt him." Hermione spoke up.

"I don't care! It would hurt Alexander more if I cheated on him!" Jenna said and got up, "I'm leaving, see you in Charms."

Harry nodded and went back to eating.

**-With Fred And George-**

"She has a boyfriend! A bloody boyfriend! How could I have not known? Her hazel brown hair, her deep green eyes…of course she has a boyfriend! What kind of nitwit wouldn't like her?" Fred ranted as George sat there reading Quidditch Monthly Magazine.

"Of course…what kind of nitwit?" George asked dully.

"ME! I couldn't see that before! How could I be so stupid and dumb? How! But a way through a girl's heart is through her stomach! I can take her to the kitchens!" Fred said.

"Frederick, you're confusing that quote…it's supposed to be the other way around…" George replied.

"Huh? You mean a way to a girl's stomach is through her heart?" Fred asked.

"No, you idiot! A way to a **MAN'S** heart is through his stomach…" George said.

"Oh, then what do I do?"

"How about stop being a bloody lovesick idiot and actually try to find out what she likes?" George suggested sarcastically.

"Of course! That's exactly what I'll do!" Fred said excitedly.

"Splendid…how are you going to do that? March up to her and say, I'd like to know what you like so I can court you?" George suggested.

"No, you dumbhead, I'm going to ask someone close to her! Someone like Harry!" Fred said excitedly.

"Well good luck then monsieur, I'll be in Potions waiting for you." George walked out the door.

But Fred did not hear, he was too busy scribbling away at his list of questions.

**-Back to Jenna and the Golden Trio-**

Double Charms had finished and now they were on their way to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw students. Jenna and Hermione were in the third floor girl's bathroom straightening up before Transfiguration.

"Hermione/Jenna, list-" They both started at the same time.

"You go first." Jenna said.

"Jenna, I know I haven't been very nice when I first met you, and I might've been nosy. I'm sorry, how about we start over?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" Jenna said, she had made her first friend here, not like she had any in Beubaxtons except Michelle, but that was different, Michelle was her sister, Hermione was a friend…a real friend.

"I also might've been overly grouchy, and cranky. Sorry." Jenna said apologizing.

"That's okay, oops, it's getting near Transfiguration, we should go."

Jenna nodded and the two left the bathroom heading towards Transfiguration.

**-Back To Fred-**

Fred had skipped Potions entirely…now he was in for it with Snape, but he didn't care, he had made his list.

The list looked long but it asked useful questions, at least to Fred…he looked quite proud at it and swaggered up to the seventh year boys dormitory.

That night Fred came back from the common room looking very proud, he sported two slap marks and many bruises, but he had gotten answers…not from Harry, but from Hermione, apparently the girls had been sharing facts about themselves with each other and within the day, Hermione had gotten to known a lot about Jenna and had told Jenna a lot about herself.

--

_Ohhh…Fred's got answers! What're they gonna be? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Mesmerized By Your Eyes…even though it has literally nothing to do with eyes…it fits in somehow…Heehee…I love this story already, please review! No flames, constructive criticism only, and it better not be criticism on my OC…cuz that will be considered a flame! Specially if it's saying she's to Mary Sueish...excuse me for trying! Ohkay...enough pissy offing...Happy New Year everyone! Is now off to work on LL and DA and AR...am I missing any? Just updated CIF_


End file.
